1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates mainly to a system for controlling the behavior pattern of an agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polynomial, Bezier or attractor or the like has been used as a technique to generate a trajectory of a state variable of an agent appropriate for an actual situation on the basis of a reference state variable trajectory.
For example, it has been reported that a stable autonomous motion of a humanoid robot acting as an agent is achieved by designing an attractor in the state space of a dynamical system and by the trajectory of the robot being entrained into the attractor, as disclosed in “Motion Emergence of Humanoid robots by an Attractor Design of Nonlinear Dynamics” by Masashi Okada, Kenta Osato, and Yoshihiko Nakamura in Journal of the Society of Instrument and Control Engineers, vol. 41, No. 6, pp533-540 (2005).
Further, a technique has been proposed in which a plurality of probability models representing different motion primitives, including “raise” and “bring close,” corresponding to motion sequences of a robot are combined, and the maximum likelihood trajectory of a trajector, such as “PEN,” in the combined probability model is searched for, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-066692.
However, if a purpose is to prevent an agent from applying a force to a moving object (trajector) or from coming in contact with the object, then it is difficult to attain the intended behavior, because the position of an interaction point is indeterminate.